Esperándote
by Vero Vortex
Summary: "Si en su locura él está bien, yo como su prometido voy a acompañarlo…" Es lo que dice Alfred tras la repentina psicosis de Arthur, quien eternamente cree estar esperando un bebé. Porque tanto el amor como la locura son cosas de a dos.


_**Dedicado: **__Para Josh y Aleph. Con mucho amor. Feliz aniversario mis mariquitas ;D por demostrar que el amor realmente trasciende por sobre todas las cosas. _

_**Pareja:**__ USAxUK_

_**Warning:**__ Algo parecido a Mpreg, pero no lo es. (Really, no lo es) y la sensación de ese algo que dejaste incompleto. _

* * *

**ESPERÁNDOTE**

_**"Mami no puede beber."**_

-Una triste gota de whisky… por amor a Baco…- rogaba Arthur sentado en el sillón y usando el libro "qué esperar mientras está esperando" como abanico. Iba a morir, entraría en _Delirium Tremens_ por falta de alcohol.

-No, amor. El alcohol le hace daño a nuestro bebé. – Alfred se dejó caer al lado de su prometido. Arthur ya llevaba dos meses de embarazo y, como era de esperarse, papá oso americano había decidido convivir con mamá oso cejón.

-¡Pero lo necesito! Creo que tengo un antojo…

-Arthur, no he escuchado de embarazados que se antojen alcohol.

Un tic nervioso atacó al pobre Arthur, quien apenas se hacía a la idea de usar ropa ancha, esconderse del mundo mientras esperaba y por sobre todo, no pensar en el parto. ¿Qué le harían? ¿Lo dividirían en dos? La perspectiva del médico utilizando una katana para dividirlo no le gustaba. Pero si era por su bebé, todo estaba bien.

-Para empezar, ¡yo no escuché de hombres embarazados! ¡Soy el primero!

-Porque soy un héroe genial que logró embarazar a su uke a la primera.- Soltó Alfred, riéndose y besando la mejilla del otro. – Además… mi corazón está dividido. Una parte es tuya, y otra del bollito que estás cocinando dentro de ti, nuestro bebé hermoso que aún no conozco… pero ya amo.

Arthur se cubrió el rostro para no dejar que el otro lo viera sonrojándose, aunque hizo más obvia la escena.

-Tráeme medio vaso de vino. No tomaré más. – pidió. Alfred soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

-Está bien.- Se levantó y enfiló a la cocina.- Pero recuerda que Francis y Feliciano siempre toman vino… no estoy diciendo que nuestro bebé pueda salir como ellos...

Antes de que diera un paso más, Arthur corría a la cocina y echaba toda bebida alcohólica por el drenaje.

_**"Y papi no puede darse gustitos con mami."**_

Seguro no había nada peor que eso. No debía existir algo más terrible. Ok, ni siquiera una vida al lado de Iván o volverse comunista se igualaba a su dolor.

El tic tac del reloj le pesaba, mientras recostado en la cama veía a Arthur leyendo tranquilamente a su lado. No importaba cuánto intentara suprimir su mente. Lo traicionaría… "_piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas… Arthur es bonito… ¡no! ¡mejor piensa en cosas asquerosas! ¡Piensa algo muy feo! ¡Piensa en la nariz de Iván!… Piensa… piensa… en la linda y respingada naricita de Arthur… ¡Que pienses algo muy feo, joder!_"

-A-arthur…- logró articular en medio de ese barullo mental.

-¿Dime?

-Uh… hum… eres… eres… muy…-¿sexy?- … lindo…

Arthur deja el libro a un lado para apagar la luz. Oh no, está recostándose sobre el fuerte brazo de su pareja y acariciándole el rostro.

-Tú también eres muy lindo, Al.- dice con una sonrisa.- Aunque seas un gordo idiota. Espero que nuestro hijo no tenga tus malos hábitos.

Alfred suelta una sonrisa nerviosa y cansada. Si Arthur sigue así, va a violarlo. Tiene las hormonas a flor de piel y a Arthur acariciándole inocentemente, encendiendo más ese sentimiento y la necesidad de él.

-Hey… ¿quieres hacerlo? – pregunta Arthur, desarmando por completo al otro. Alfred asiente, pero solo se besan un buen rato y en un punto se detiene.- ¿Qué pasa, Al?

-Estoy que me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor. Pero debo respetar que, en estos momentos, eres la madriguera de nuestro bebé y equivaldría a que corrieras una maratónica.

Arthur lo mira fijo y reconoce la mirada de niño frustrado en Alfred, pero es más intenso el amor que siente. Lo ama en todas sus dimensiones (y tratándose de Alfred tiene medidas bastante grandes).

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Mientras esté embarazado… ¿no habrá ñiqui ñiqui?

-Creo que no, Arthur…

Se ríe. Es tan maldito que se ríe. Le sale la vena pirata que llevaba reprimida y se ríe con ganas. ¿La vena nomas? La arteria, la neurona, el hígado entero de pirata. Alfred infla las mejillas y se gira dándole la espalda.

-Claro… como el embarazado eres tú… no sientes ganas supongo.

-Sí que las siento.- Reconoce Arthur.- Por mí te violaría ahora mismo… pero también respeto al bebé y no quiero incomodarle con posiciones extrañas ni con tu sobrepeso.

-¿Y si vas arriba?

-¿No que eres el seme?

-Obvio que seguiré siéndolo. Sólo que… irás arriba.

Arthur obedece y termina sentado sobre la pelvis de Alfred con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. Alfred quita los botones del pijama de su amado uno tras otro… y se detiene frente al bonito abdomen plano de Arthur.

-Eres… realmente lindo…- susurra mirando el profundo, redondo y perfecto ombligo del otro e incorporándose para tomarle entre sus brazos y besarlo mientras afirma mil veces lo hermoso que es para él.- Eres… precioso… mi Arthur…

Y entonces lo piensa, y el pensamiento le consume mientras ronda por su cabeza: Sólo la delicada piel de Arthur lo separa de ese bebé. Ok, quizás algunos tejidos más, pero esa piel, blanquita, blanquita como la luna, como la arena y suave como un pétalo de rosa tudor ahora le pertenece a su bebé.

Recuesta a Arthur nuevamente, mirando con profunda ternura al confundido inglés y arropándolo.

-Esperaré…- le susurra con un tono grave y dulce, sobreprotector como el futuro padre y esposo que está destinado a ser.- Y cuando nuestro bebito nazca, juro que marcaré cada milímetro de tu cuerpo con besos. Y no me detendré…

-Al… - Arthur besa a su amado por última vez en la noche para dormir, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Alfred como una canción, la más bonita canción de cuna.

_**"Y ambos deben esperarme y amarme, aunque aún no me conozcan."**_

-¿Amarillo? ¿Por qué amarillo? ¿Ese es un color neutral?

-Lleva a tu novio de compras dijeron… te ayudará con el bebé, decían… - Arthur se palmeó la frente, molesto y cansado. Tres horas buscando una simple mantita para su bebé y la pregunta salió. "¿Y si fuera niña?" Ahora debía buscar un "color neutro".- Alfred, no hay otro…

-¡Sí hay! ¿Qué tal naranja? ¿O morado? ¿O gris? ¿O morado con puntitos amarillos? ¿Blanco con rayas naranjas? O… quizás… ¡verde!

-¿Verde?

-¡Sí! ¡Verde! Sé que a nuestro bebé le gustará.

-Hey, eso no deja de ser un color relativamente masculino…

-Llevaremos un verde-aqua para que no sea un color muy intenso.

-Pero… ¿por qué verde?

-Porque… ¡una mantita es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una persona! Y dicen que el color de la mantita define el gusto del bebé. Yo ya quisiera haber tenido una de esas mantitas de bebé, pero tú, como buen padre desnaturalizado...

-Ok, entendí la idea. Quieres un hijo con complejo de Linus.

-No.- Alfred tomó el rostro de su novio con cariño, sonriendo con picardía como cuando sabía que el gol al orgullo de Arthur estaba próximo.- Quiero un hijo que ame los colores de su mami tanto como los amo yo. Así, siempre que vea el verde de tus ojos dirá "qué lindo color, es como mi mantita de bebé".

Obviamente Arthur no opuso mayor resistencia ni se quejó y cinco minutos más tarde caminaban por la calle con una bolsa del "Emporio del bebé" y su mantita verde.

_**"Y ambos… deben amarse y soñar…"**_

-Hey, Arthur… ¿cómo crees que será nuestro bebé? – preguntaba Alfred mientras miraban la televisión, con Arthur entre sus brazos. El inglés desvió la mirada y apagó el aparato.

-Pues… imagino que tendrá mis ojos…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No le estás poniendo entusiasmo! – Alfred le robó un beso para inspirarse.- Yo lo imagino pequeño, muy pequeño porque no quiere crecer mucho para no lastimarte. Le gustará patearte la pancita de vez en cuando para que recuerdes que está ahí, para que te sientas acompañado, para que no llores y no sientas mi ausencia cuando debo ir a trabajar. Para que sepas que alguien, una parte de mí en ti, está contigo. Será entonces, un mini héroe. Y cuando nazca, no habrá duda alguna: tendrá 50 – 50 de cada uno.

Arthur es feliz, algo más que eso, debe haber algo para un grado de felicidad tal que no pueda sino dejar de sonreír todo el día. Besa a Alfred, sintiendo el sabor a café y cenizas en sus labios. Lo ama y se quema con cada beso. Espera que esa calidez, de alguna forma, llegue hasta su bebé y él pueda sentirse amado.

_**"Y cuidarse mutuamente."**_

Ya está acostumbrado. Alfred pasea la mirada por los mil títulos del doctor tomando la mano de su novio mientras Arthur habla sobre su adorado bebé, repitiendo mil veces lo mucho que ama a Alfred y cuánto quiere a su niño. El doctor sólo sonríe, anota algo en la historia clínica de Arthur y extiende la receta a Alfred.

-Señor Kirkland, ¿podría por favor esperar afuera? – Pide el doctor.- Tengo que hablar con su prometido sobre la situación, usted sabe, aconsejarle como futuro padre.

-Claro, claro. – Responde Arthur, saliendo y esperando fuera. El doctor le lanza una mirada seria a Alfred.

-Señor Jones, Arthur debe comenzar el tratamiento con olanzapina.- sugiere con el tono severo de los médicos que ha practicado por años.- Su psicosis cada vez es peor y por lo que veo es a causa de un mecanismo de defensa frustrado. Él se niega a creer que pueda perderlo en algún momento y de alguna forma, se ha aferrado a la idea de estar embarazado.

-Disculpe, doctor…- interrumpe Alfred, devolviéndole la receta.- Le pediré que sólo nos dé los antidepresivos acostumbrados. No le compraré a Arthur esa cosa y no venden Fluoxetina ni Alprazolam sin receta.

-Pero…

- Por favor… - Alfred enfrenta la mirada del doctor con los ojos tristes y dolidos.- Sabe… el día que esto comenzó, hace un año… Arthur despertó muy feliz. Él eternamente cree que lleva dos meses de embarazo, pero es feliz cuando se mira el vientre frente al espejo… cuando me besa y planea nuestra boda y cuando hablamos del niño que no existe. Si en su locura él está bien, yo como su prometido voy a acompañarlo… así que… por favor… sólo los antidepresivos.

Incluso él, que ha visto tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de su carrera como médico psiquiatra no puede negarle un pedido así. No puede ser médico el 100% del tiempo, a veces tiene que recordar que humano se nace y los locos se hacen, en el caso de Arthur se hacen ilusiones para seguir. Toma su pluma y reescribe una receta, sólo los dos antidepresivos que Alfred le pidió. Éste deja el consultorio y ni bien sale se encuentra con la mirada dulce de su amado.

-Al… ¿está todo bien con nuestro bebé? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – pregunta, creyendo que visitan un psiquiatra para obtener terapia de pareja.

-Sí, amor. Todo está muy bien. Me dio la receta para más vitaminas. ¿Vamos por un Starbucks? Yo invito, cariño.

Arthur acepta y ambos dejan el edificio gris detrás. Alfred enciende el iPod y pasa un audífono a Arthur para escuchar "_Defying Gravity_" y cantarla tomados de la mano, sin siquiera preocuparse por entonar bien. Cantan porque son felices y punto.

Eso es amor, eso es felicidad. Si creyendo eternamente que está embarazado de dos meses, Arthur es feliz, Alfred no va a decirle que eso no es posible, así deba aguantar el deseo que siente por su pequeño y adorable novio cuando lo besa y se consuma en lava hirviente si profundizan un poco más el beso.

_**Ámenme y sean muy felices… aunque yo no exista.  
Porque tanto el amor como la locura son cosas de a dos.**_

* * *

_Awww espero les gustase :3 tanto a mis pequeñas sucias fans usa x uk como a mis dos sucios favoritos.  
_

_Josh, dejá al pobre Aleph tranquilo XD te lo digo, no importa lo que yo escriba, él no se puede embarazar LOL. Aleph, no está mal si dejas a tu hero intentar tanto –vos sabes pequeño sucio-. _

_Seab buenos y dejen reviews please :3  
_


End file.
